Streets of Gotham
Streets of Gotham is a sequel to Gotham Knight. It features the returns of William H. Macy, Eric Bana, Wesley Snipes, Larry Lamb and Blake Lively. Plot To The Bat-Cave The film starts in the Bat-Cave underneath Wayne Manor. Bruce and Alfred enter the room. Bruce sits down at his computer and looks up the recent disappearances of three Arkham patients: Warren White, Deever Tweed, and Dumfree Tweed. One thing he notices is they all had the same doctor: Jonathan Crane. Suddenly, Alfred informs Bruce that there is troube at Arkham. Bruce suits up and jumps into the Batmobile as fast as he can. Tick Tock, Feed The Croc Batman arrives at Arkham and meets Dr. Harleen Quinzel. Harleen informs Batman on whats going on. A cannibal patient named Waylon Jones has broken out and captured 12 doctors and guards. He threatens to kill them if he sees anything that even looks like a bat. Harleen tells Waylon's backstory: Waylon Jones was born with Harlequin type ichthyosis, which gave him scale-like skin and eyes grown inward. He ran away from his abusive family and joined a traveling circus, where he was finally accepted. They called him the "astounding Croc". Croc played both the roles of a strongman and a freakshow. When the circus was shut down for selling drugs out of it, Croc snapped. When the police came to arrest all of them, Croc went nuts. He bit off several cops' limbs, ripped some cops apart, and injured the rest. Ever since that incident, Croc has been locked away in Arkham. Batman shoots his grappling gun to a gargoyle up over the platform Croc is on. Batman watches as Croc threatens his hostages. Batman jumps to a gargoyle right above Croc, and dives down, tackling him. Batman puts him in a headlock and chokes him out. Meet Doctor Crane TBA Cast *Eric Bana - Bruce Wayne / Batman, the hero. He has sworn to avenge his parents' deaths and fight crime. *Logan Lerman - Tim Drake / Robin, an orphan adopted by Bruce Wayne. Alfred sees potential in Tim and asks Bruce if he's ready for a second Robin. Bruce isn't ready, though, after what happened to Jason Todd. However, while doing chores Tim discovers an entrance to the Batcave. He wants to avenge his parents' deaths as well, and takes the old Robin costume, then changes it by hand and becomes the new Robin. *William H. Macy - Comissioner James Gordon, the police comissioner. *Seth Rogen - Harvey Bullock, a cop who dislikes Batman. *Blake Lively - Vicki Vale, Bruce Wayne's girlfriend. *Matt Damon - Harvey Dent, the D.A. *Bradley Steven Perry - 10 Year Old Bruce Wayne (flashback only) *Angelina Jolie - Martha Wayne (flashback only) *Clive Owens - Thomas Wayne (flashback only) *Wesley Snipes - Lucius Fox, an employee of Wayne Enterprises who helps Bruce with his career as Batman. *Will Smith - Younger Lucius Fox (flashback only) *Norman Reedus - Joe Chill (flashback only) *Larry Lamb - Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's butler. *Aaron Eckhart - Younger James Gordon (flashback only) *Adrien Brody - Dr. Johnathan Crane / Scarecrow, the main villain. He is a doctor at Arkham Asylum obsessed with fear. He secretly tests out his "fear gas" drug on his patients before becoming a masked crime-lord. His plan is to get the fear gas (under the fake title "Ri0t") to spread through the underworld. When Batman tries to stop him, he recruits Victor Fries and Jervis Tetch to help him in case Batman shows up to stop him. *Mark Strong - Jervis Tetch / The Mad Hatter, a former scientist who dreamed of becoming a famous magician. When he became a magician, he used the name "The Magnificent Mad Hatter". To perfect his tricks, he used hypnosis. He became obsessed with mind control and seeked to hypnotize Batman next. One night, up on stage, everybody in the crowd were driven crazy by a strange gas released by Scarecrow. Scarecrow came up and promised to help Mad Hatter hypnotize Batman, as long as he helps Scarecrow unmask and defeat Scarecrow. He agreed, and joined Scarecrow and Mr. Freeze. *Kevin Spacey - Victor Fries / Mr. Freeze, a scientist studying in cryogenics. One day Scarecrow secretly sabatoged his lab, and froze Fries. Fries could only survive in the cold as his skin was so frozen that even the slightest feel of heat would burn him horribly. Scarecrow arrived and promised to equip him with a special suit to help him survive if he helped Scarecrow kill the Batman. Fries decided to go with Scarecrow, only because Scarecrow could find a cure. *Jackie Earle Haley - Waylon "Croc" Jones, a cannibalistic patient from Arkham Asylum with the real-life disease Harlequin type ichthyosis, with scale-like skin and eyes grown inward. He breaks out and eats two guards, and grabs a knife and threatens to kill a guard (he captured 12) everytime he sees anything that even looks like a bat. The incident gets the attention of Batman and Dr. Johnathan Crane. Batman sneak attacks and knocks out Waylon, who becomes Johnathan's latest patient as well as Scarecrow's latest victim. Category:Movies Category:Unfinished Category:Gotham Knight Series